Blizzard
by Drxcoss
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa expected a one day trip but after a huge winter storm they can not get home safely for Christmas. Bellatrix has to watch her nephew Draco for longer than she expected. Bellatrix struggles to care for the two year old and wonders if she will fail at looking after him. After all she isn't a mother.
1. Chapter 1

"Here's a letter from your parents. Would you like me to read it to you?" Bellatrix asked the tiny two year old. Draco clapped his hands and smiled. Bellatrix tore at the top of the letter. The pieces of paper fell to the ground.

"It's raining paper!" Draco giggled.

"Yes, whatever." Bellatrix muttered as she read the letter. The letter said:

 _Dear Bellatrix,_

 _We got to the mail center just in time for this letter to be delivered. The owl that brought this to you was one of the last ones delivering. There is a massive blizzard coming your way. It started here and is traveling all over the wizarding and muggle world. Lucius and I are trying our best to come home for Christmas but considering the weather conditions it doesn't look so good right now. We also mailed Draco's presents that are already wrapped and ready to be put under the Christmas tree. You would not believe how long it took me to convince them to mail some presents too. it's amazing what money can do for you. Please tell Draco that I wish with my whole heart I could join him for Christmas but maybe not this year. Make sure you tell him how much I love and miss him. Have a very Merry Christmas!_

 _Love Narcissa._

Bellatrix frowned and picked up the young boy and placed him next to her on the couch. She read the letter to Draco. The young boy looked at his aunt with a puzzled look on his face. "I don't understand." he whimpered. "When are mommy and daddy coming home?"

"We don't know." She sighed. "All we know so far is that they probably won't be back anytime soon." Bellatrix hoped he wouldn't cry but the tears immediately started pouring down his small face. Bellatrix didn't know how to deal with a crying child. She quickly grabbed the boy and held him on her hip like she had seen her sister do. She ran to the library and searched for an article on how to deal with sad children. Of course she found nothing.

"I want them to be home!" Draco yelled.

Bellatrix couldn't handle the sound of the crying. "If you don't stop then I will put you in the.. the... the closet?"

"Not the closet!" Draco sobbed. "Not again!"

"Again?" Bellatrix muttered. She thought of what Cissy did when Draco was upset. She picked Draco up and sat him on her lap on the couch. Tears ran down his face onto her shoulder. She patted him on the back until he had calmed down. "Good. You stopped." Bellatrix snapped. "Now play with this." Bellatrix gave him her wand not thinking about what he could do with it. All she wanted was a break after that crying mess.

Draco was flicking the wand in all directions. He giggled as sparks went everywhere. He knew his aunt did very cool things with her wand. He tried to remember some things his Aunt said when she used her wand. One stuck with him. He liked this one because it sounded like the one he heard his friends say in pre school. His friends would say "Abra Kedabra." He realized his Aunt had said that before but in a different way. He pointed the wand at a plant and yelled "Avada Kedavra!"

"HOLY CRAP!" Came his Aunt's voice from another room. "What are earth are you doing?" She screamed. She snatched her wand. "Don't ever say that until I say it's ok! You are not old enough!" She picked him up and carried him into the kitchen. He tried to grab her wand back. "No!" She yelled at him. She gave his hand a slap. Not enough to leave a mark but enough to get his attention.

"Why not?" He asked.

"it's very dangerous. I don't know what I was thinking in the first place." Bellatrix said. "Don't tell your parents this happened." Bellatrix groaned. She had to watch the boy for another fifteen to twenty days. She was glad he wasn't crying but she could tell he wasn't happy with her right now. After a few more minutes of sitting with his Aunt Bella,Draco got bored.

"Game!" He shouted.

"What?" Bellatrix asked.

"Play a game." He smiled.

"Like what?" She groaned.

"Me and mommy play games all of the time. We play leap frog." Draco said.

"No."

"Tag?"

"No."

"Monopoly?"

"What kind of two year old plays that game?"

"Candy Land?"

"No."

"Ring around the rosy?"

"No child should play that game."

"Sorry?"

"For what?"

"It's a game, Auntie."

"Oh."

"Opewation?"

"On who?"

"Nevermind."

"How about we play the quiet game?" Bellatrix asked.

"Daddy told me to try that one." Draco smiled.

"How about we settle down and read a book?" Bellatrix asked. "We can read one about a hippogriff or a ferret. Any creature you would like."

"A hippogwif!" Draco said while clapping his hands. Bellatrix searched the shelves for a story about a hippogriff. She found a book with poems about hippogriffs and picked out her favorite.

 _Hight hippogriff. In wings and beak and crest,_

 _Formed like his sire, as in the feet before;_

 _But like the mare, his dam, in all the rest._  
 _Such on Riphaean hills, though rarely found,Are bred, beyond the frozen ocean's by enchantment from his distant lair,The wizard thought but how to tame the foal;And, in a month, instructed him to bearSaddle and bit, and gallop to the goal;And execute on earth or in mid air,All shifts of manege, course and caracole;He with such labour wrought. This only real,Where all the rest was hollow and ideal._

Bellatrix closed the book and smiled. "What a great poem!" She looked down at Draco. He probably didn't understand a word of the poem but it calmed him enough to have him yawning and rubbing his eyes. Bellatrix looked at the time. It was ten at night. She picked him up and put him over her shoulder. He moved his thumb into his mouth and drifted off to sleep.

She walked up the stairs feeling very tired herself and set the boy down in his bed. Just as she was about to leave he sat up and reached his arms out to her. She groaned and put him on her bed. "You better not be a kicker." She snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco slipped his mittens onto his hands. He struggled to pick up his snow hat because of the oversized mittens covering his fingers. Bellatrix reached over and helped her nephew slide the clothing item on his hand. Draco smiled up at his Aunt. She put a snow coat on him and buttoned it up. She put snow boots on his tiny feet. He wiggled his toes inside the boots.

"They don't fit." He whined.

"It's better than nothing." Bellatrix said.

She didn't have time to get in all of the snow clothes so instead she went out in her normal clothes not even concerned that she might get too cold. She had her same black dress on with an overly tight corset and a pair of black shoes. She picked up the toddler and carried him outside. He looked at the blankets of white snow all over the ground outside. It was Christmas eve and the blizzard had calmed down. There was no more of getting scared of the howling of the wind or the idea of getting snowed in. It was a winter wonderland Draco had never seen before. Last year there wasn't any snow which disapointed Narcissa and her husband.

"What first?" She asked the young boy.

Draco didn't answer. He tried to run in the snow. This wasn't like any surface he had run on before. He tripped but used his hands to hold himself up. he giggled and kept running. Bellatrix slowly walked behind him. He picked up snow in his hands and dropped it over his head. "Draco, what do you want to do?" She asked again.

"Snowman." He exclaimed.

"Alright you do that." Bellatrix said. "I'll watch."

He frowned. He toddled over to his aunt. "I need your help."

"Why can't you do this yourself?" She asked. "it's easy enough. Just roll up three balls of snow and stack them on top of each other."

"I don't know how." Draco said. He picked up snow and sighed as it fell out of his hands. The snow fell to the ground. Bellatrix leaned over the boy and grabbed his hands since she didn't have mittens or gloves. She used his hands and helped him roll up the balls of snow. After what seemed like an hour of making the three parts of the snowman they had finally finished and stacked the three parts.

"Now we need to get items to make the face." Bellatrix said proud of the creation.

"What do we need?" He asked.

"Carrots, coal, and buttons." Bella said. Draco ran his tiny legs as fast as he could to the porch. He ran up the steps and struggled to reach the door knob. Bellatrix opened the door allowing the child to run into the house. She grabbed carrots from the fridge, coal from the fireplace, and buttons from next to the sewing machine. They walked outside over to the snowman. Draco stuck the carrot smack in the middle of the top circle. Bellatrix placed the two pieces of coal for eyes. Draco backed up to get a clear view of the snowman because he was very short. He jumped up and down and clapped his tiny hands. He ran around it in a circle admiring the creation. After two minutes of 'oohs and aahs.' over the snowman Draco got bored.

He reached his hands up to his aunt showing that he wanted to be picked up. She grabbed the little boy with one arm and started walking to the house. She sat him on the couch and smiled. "I have a suprise." She walked to the kitchen. Draco heard a whsiper. She walked to the couch and sat next to him. A few minutes later a house elf brought them hot chocolate. Draco's of course was in a sippy cup. He put his lips up to the cup and took a big sip. The hot chocolate burned his tongue. Draco spit it out all over the carpet. Bellatrix sighed. She was just about to tell him to wait for it to cool off. "Give it." She snapped. She took the hot chocolate. Bella set it on the counter. She figured they could go outside for a few minutes so it could cool down just to the right temperature. She picked him up and stepped over the spot in the black carpet that Draco had covered in his failed attempt to drink hot chocolate. She picked up the toddler and carried him outside. When they got outside Bellatrix noticed it was snowing harder. Draco noticed that his snowman had been knocked over by one of the white peacocks his father kept in the garden. The peacocks were walking around it and hanging out in the snow.

Draco gasped. It took him a minute to soak this all in. The snowman was now nothing more than a pile of snow. Draco's lip started quivering. A river of tears poured from his eyes. "Our snowman is gone!"He sobbed.

Bellatrix didn't want to listen to him cry again. "Ummm... It's allright, sweetie. Just a stupid bird." She was also furious. She spent all that time on the snowman for it just to get wrecked. Bellatrix didn't feel like building it again. She needed to take her anger out for her and Draco. She knew Draco was more sad then he was mad. "Don't cry!" Bellatrix pulled out her wand and shot a jet of green light out of it. "AVADA KEDAVRA! Ahahahaa! See it's a dead peacock now!"

This made Draco cry even more. "You killed my friend!"

"Well, now we have dinner!" Bellatrix smiled.


End file.
